


Surely Goodness and Mercy

by San Antonio Rose (ramblin_rosie)



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Awards: The Papa Bear Awards, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, Missing Scene, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblin_rosie/pseuds/San%20Antonio%20Rose
Summary: Peter Newkirk was not a praying man, but he knew God's hand in a situation when he saw it. (Missing scene from "How To Catch a Papa Bear," for Deana; rating for mild British swearing. Bronze medalist for Best Short Drama, 2011 Papa Bear Awards!)
Kudos: 2





	Surely Goodness and Mercy

He should have known. The moment they put him in with the bird, he should have known. But it was only after they took her off for questioning and he started exploring the cell in his anxiousness that he found the bug.

Bloody Gestapo. Bloody Myra.

He bloody well should have known.

His only consolation was that he hadn't mentioned the security code, and thanks-be-to-God-alleluia that the Governor had thought to give him one. No, strike that, there was another consolation: he'd been the one to insist that Col. Hogan stay behind for the bed check, which meant he'd been the one volunteered to go instead. _That_ was Providence for you. Not that he wanted to be stuck in this rathole, but better him than one of the other lads, and if they'd caught the Colonel--well, it didn't bear thinking about.

Peter Newkirk was not a praying man, but he knew God's hand in a situation when he saw it. And His fingerprints were all over this one.

But now all he could do was to brace himself for the interrogation, hash out his cover story and rehearse it until they came for him. They'd be brutal once they worked out he was lying, more so when they worked out that he wasn't just one of Papa Bear's lackeys... and really, Newkirk thought to himself, it would almost be what he deserved for making such a bally stupid mistake.

But they never came. And Myra never came back.

Newkirk was just about to drive himself crazy wondering why the goons were so quiet when he heard voices in the hall--Myra--" _Dieser Offizier ist extra aus Berlin angekommen_ "--it couldn't be....

"Newkirk? Hey, Newkirk?"

He threw himself at the door. "Is that you, Andrew?"

"Get you out in a minute!"

They came. They had her. The security code worked. Thank God.

"Boy, we were sure worried about you," Carter whispered as they made their way down the hall to get Gunther and Franz out. "Did they hurt you at all?"

"Only me pride. Guess they thought the radio wavelength was enough information until they caught the rest o' you." Newkirk snorted. "Not like they could use _'er_ safety to blackmail me."

Carter quirked that sideways grin of his. "Yeah. Guess you got lucky, huh?"

Newkirk sighed. "Right now, mate? I don't think luck's got anything to do wi' it."


End file.
